The present invention relates generally to boating devices, and more particularly provides a removable, casting deck unit which is positionable in the walk-through passage area between the control console and the elevated forward deck area in a bass boat to considerably increase the elevated fishing platform area at the bow end of the boat.
In recent years, specialized fishing craft known as "bass boats" have become extremely popular with both professional and amateur fresh water bass fisherman. The typical bass boat is generally provided with a centrally positioned control console disposed between elevated bow and stern fishing and casting deck portions. These two elevated deck portions are each typically provided with pedestal-type fishing chairs to add to the comfort of a day's fishing expedition. Extending forwardly from adjacent the control console to the forward elevated deck portion, and flanked by raised storage compartment structures, is a "walk-through" area which extends along the floor of the boat.
While bass boats of this general configuration have proven to be quite well suited to their rather specialized purpose, they are subject to one primary limitation -- namely, the two elevated deck portions each are designed and sized to comfortably accommodate only one fisherman. A normal mode of using a bass boat of this type during fishing is to move the boat forwardly along a shore line area or other suitable fishing structure, by means of a bow-mounted electric motor operated by the forward fisherman, while each fisherman makes a series of casts toward the particular fishing structure.
The somewhat limited total elevated fishing deck area built into the conventional bass boat typically results in the necessity of a third fisherman utilizing the less desirable non-elevated deck portion of the boat. Additionally, it is rather well known that, particularly in tournament fishing, the bow angler has somewhat of an advantage over the angler in the stern due to the fact that the bow angler has, in effect, the first "shot" at prime casting targets which he may cover thoroughly before the stern angler has a chance to cast to them. Additionally, the bow angler has a further advantage due to his control of the overall movement and positioning of the boat during fishing. He may thus (either intentionally or inadvertently) position and guide the boat to his advantage and to the stern angler's disadvantage.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to eliminate these disadvantages and limitations commonly associated with conventional bass boats of the general configuration described above.